Void of the Crystal
by MangaFreak15
Summary: A Hikari artifact, known as the Youkai Crystal, has the power to send anyone or anything into the world of demons. Dark and Daisuke as well as Kosuke and Emiko are trapped within. Can they be saved? What, Satoshi's here too! crossover with Inuyasha


**Hello, everyone! It's MangaFreak15 here, and thank you for all the previous reviews you've sent me. I'm in a very happy mood right now, so please, if it's not too much trouble, read this story. :)**

_**Prologue**_

**Hikari Artifact: The Youkai Crystal**

Daisuke Niwa was supposed to be an ordinary 14 year old in Azumano Middle School. But since Risa rejected him, now whenever he has romantic feelings, he transforms into the legendary phantom thief Dark! But just recently, he has discovered that his heart really belongs to Risa's sister Riku.

So here he is now, at the museum . . . as Dark. They were stealing another Hikari art piece, called the Youkai Crystal. Apparently Satoshi's ancestors had found a new world and created an orb to transport you instantly to it.

Dark silently observed all the police guards standing in the hallways and around the doors. _Ha, dimwits,_ he sniggered.

He made the power go out instantly and dashed, on the instant, to the room that held the Youkai Crystal. Dark knew Satoshi was probably in the room too, since he sensed another's presence.

Dark smashed the glass case and grabbed the blue object. Just as he was about to flee, someone tackled him from behind and brought him to the floor.

"Dark, you're not getting away this time," Satoshi said, handcuffing the phantom thief.

"You've failed all the other times, you'll probably fail this time, too," Dark said, grinning. "Commander."

Satoshi's eyes hardened. "I won't fail." He gripped Dark tightly to make sure the phantom thief wouldn't get away. Dark sighed and yanked himself free of Satoshi's grasp.

"If you really want to capture me, you'd do better to take my advice. Get stronger, and don't let Krad control you," Dark said, leaping backwards and crashing through the window.

Satoshi lunged forward. "No! I won't fail!" he shouted, grabbing the back of Dark's outfit before he escaped. Thrown off balance by the sudden extra weight, Dark scrambled to grab hold of something.

"You idiot!" he growled, glaring at the commander of the police. "You could've gotten us both killed. Well, frankly, you would've gotten Daisuke killed, not me."

Dark was holding tightly on to one of the museum's balcony rails. He called Wiz and the mysterious animal came right up, taking hold of Dark and transporting both him and Satoshi to the museum room floor.

Dark stood up, dusting himself off. "The next time you try something like that, make sure we don't go through a window or you're screwed," he said, taking off.

Satoshi stared after the fading form in the distance. _Become stronger without Krad, huh? Is that what you want, Dark?_ He thought, turning to look at the smashed glass case.

_The Youkai Crystal is actually dangerous. Once you get transported to that world, you can't come back. Dark, I hope you aren't that stupid._

That night, after Dark came back to the Niwa residence and changed back into Daisuke, the redhead lay in bed, thinking about the Youkai Crystal.

_Dark, do you know about the thing we stole?_

_Well, I know it transports you into a different world._

_Anything else?_

_Once you get into that world, you can't come back._

_What?!_

_I'm dead serious, Daisuke. Besides, we both didn't plan to do anything with it, anyway._

_That's true…now can I rest in peace, Dark?_

_But you're alive._

_I mean sleep undisturbed._

_Fine, just wake me up tomorrow._

Daisuke drifted off to sleep, plagued with images of Satoshi smiling at him. The Youkai Crystal glittered as the light of the moon fell upon it.

The next morning, Daisuke's alarm clock went off with a loud ring. The messy head of unruly red hair lifted from the plump white pillow sleepily. He yawned widely and looked at his clock.

"Daisuke!"

Emiko was calling him. Daisuke reached for his clock, but felt something hard poke his other hand from beneath the covers.

_Oh right, the Youkai Crystal…_Daisuke thought, lifting his hand up to look at the Hikari art piece they had stolen last night.

Suddenly a bright white light erupted from the crystal. "Aah!" Daisuke gasped. He tried to let go of the crystal, but he felt a strong wind pulling him in.

_Daisuke, stay strong! Daisuke!_

_Dark! It's–Aaaah!_

_Daisuke!_

A scream erupted from Daisuke once before both he and Dark were sent into the world of the crystal. Emiko, Kosuke, and Daichii rushed upstairs when they heard the dreadful scream.

"Daisuke!" Kosuke shouted, flinging the door open.

There was no one, nothing but an empty room and a single black feather that lay on the floor. Emiko stepped in, her eyes widening in shock. She trembled as she searched the room for her precious Daisuke.

When she turned over nothing, she began to cry. "My little Daisuke's gone!" she bawled.

"E-Emiko! We found this!" Kosuke said, trying to console his weeping wife. He held up the Youkai Crystal.

Emiko gasped. "That's – !"

Kosuke nodded grimly. "It appears so…Dark and Daisuke have gone to the world of the crystal. They can't come back."

Emiko stared at the crystal for a while. "Then I'm going in too!" she shouted, grabbing the crystal.

"No, Emiko!" Too late.

The Youkai Crystal let out the burst of light that would suck the three of them into the world. Daichii ran from the room, leaving Kosuke and Emiko to be sucked in.

"Daisuke!"

The two parents were sucked in, leaving the Youkai Crystal on the floor. Daichii peered back in through the doorway and let out a cry.

Towa came rushing in, but halted in shock. "Ah, where have they gone?" she asked.

"The Youkai Crystal…the void of the demon world!"

Towa stared at him. "The void of the demon plane? That is where they've gone?"

"Yes…and they can never return."

XxX

**Um…I hope you liked it. This was my first DN Angel fic…er…crossover…and in case you didn't get the hint, this is a**** DN Angel x IY crossover. Please review.**

**MF15**


End file.
